memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birds of Prey/Alternate Consequences/Chapter Five
Zubaba Knight is attacking the city causing destruction and people running for their lives, as the Rangers show up and Knight sees them. Ah, Rangers it's so good to see you again Zubaba Knight says as he looks at the Rangers. With the Power of the Dragon fire Crystal, Dragonforce Red Ranger Red Ranger (Terra) says as she poses. With the power of the Dragon Water Crystal, Dragonforce Blue Ranger Blue Ranger (Steven) says as he poses. With the Power of the Dragon Lighting Crystal, Dragonforce Yellow Yellow Ranger (May) says as she poses. With the Power of the Dragon Darkness Crystal, Dragonforce Black Black Ranger (Bryan) says as he poses. With the Power of the Dragon Wind Crystal, Dragonforce Pink Pink Ranger (Julia) says as she poses. With the power of the Ice Dragon Crystal, Dragonforce Silver Silver Ranger (Shane) says as he poses. With the Power of the five ancient Dragon Crystals we'll defend our world and this one from the forces of the Xeals we're Power Rangers: Dragonforce, the Rangers say as they pose and the Dragonforce symbol appears behind them and the ground explodes. The Warriors run towards the Rangers as the Rangers get out their blasters sword mode and runs towards them. Red Ranger (Terra) flips and leg sweeps one of the warriors and blocks a hit from the one coming towards her and she gets out her Dragon fire saber and swings at her batch of warriors as she's doing well and they spark and flip as she's striking them hard with her saber. Blue Ranger (Steven) swings his Dragon lance and blocks several hits from them and then spins with his lance and defeats his batch of warriors. Yellow Ranger (May) and Pink Ranger (Julia) do girl power with their batches of warriors as they each fire their Dragon blasters striking them down and then they pose as they explode into a thousand pieces. Black Ranger (Bryan) swings his Dragon Blaster in saber mode at his batch of warriors as they drop like flies. Silver Ranger (Shane) swings his Ice Saber and side kicks several of them. They defeated them and run towards Zubaba Knight. Now what are you doing back Zubaba? Blue Ranger (Steven) says as he looks at him. He swings his blades and attacks the Rangers as they get out their power weapons and not doing so well as Zubaba Knight strikes down the team and then sends out an energy attack sending them flying as their down Zubaba Knight walks towards them as Red Ranger (Terra) gets up and gets out her Dragon Saber and leaps into the air. Dragon Saber final strike HIYAH Red Ranger says as she swings down with the energy attack. Her Saber breaks due to the armor and she's send back as her suit erupts in a shower of sparks, Zubaba Knight walks towards them when a huge shockwave from Black Canary's Cry sends Zubaba Knight back. Come on we've got to get back to the base Typhuss has a solution Black Canary (Laurel) says as she looks at the other Rangers. They start running for as Zubaba Knight sends out and energy attack. At the Arrowcave the Rangers are disappointed as Typhuss looks at them. You lost didn't you says Typhuss as he looks at them. She looks at him. Yeah we did and it was brutal we tried everything even our Dragon power cannon and it just bounced back to us, if it wasn't for Laurel we would of been taken out Terra says as she looks at him and then at Laurel. He looks at Terra.